You Never Forget Your First
by TheSwanCaptain
Summary: Killian Jones, the fearsome pirate Captain of the Jolly Roger had seen too much in his wandering life to be either impressed with or afraid of. Nevertheless, he would never forget his first trip to Neverland with Emma, especially when the Swan girl's charming parents were included. Canon, I think. A drabble inspired by today's awesome filming photos.


_A/N: Just a little drabble I made inspired by today's amazing filming photos._

* * *

Hook would never forget his first trip with the Charmings.

"Ah, there you are!" Killian sighed as he strolled aboard his precious girl, the Jolly Roger, a cup of smoking hot Starbucks in his hand.

"You're fashionably late," the shrill but bored voice of Mary Margaret called out to him, hearing the cadence of his boots over the deck. When she looked up at him, however, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Really, Hook?" She groaned. "You couldn't just grab your coffee earlier? It's _7:15pm_."

"First of, I'm never late, _milady_," Killian deigned to explain, trying to refrain his bossy attitude in front of the royal whose allegiance had been easier to win. "Secondly, it's not coffee, it's hot chocolate with cinnamon and not that it's any of your business but it's not for me," he elaborated, a small smirk forming on his lips at the sight of a surprised Mary Margaret as she figured out that the scribble on the cup bore her daughter's name. "And thirdly, where's Swan?"

"Which one of them?" Charming asked in a tight voice as he exited the hallway leading to the cabins. Climbing the stairs, following close behind him, was the Swan he was looking for.

"Yes, well, what can I say? They fancy my ship. Keeps them warm at night," Killian purred, flashing a dastardly grin to Emma, standing behind the fuming David.

The prince curled his hands into tight fists, his chest expanding to draw in a deep breath, glaring at the smug pirate.

Killian watched his bull-fight stance in amusement not bothering to back away. This was most certainly going to be a _memorable_ trip in every sense of the word.

Emma grimaced. Wasn't it enough that she had gone to unimaginable lengths to convince Killian of taking her parents in this search trip and on top he had to rile her over-protective father?

"David, look! There's a swan over there," Emma faked excitement, tugging his arm and shooting her mother a pointed look to ask for help.

Mary Margaret jumped from her improvised seat and went to the rescue. She had expected Hook to try to get a rise out of David, but for the fairies' sake, they hadn't even lifted the anchors yet. "Yes, honey! Take us a picture!"

David finally yanked his arm from his daughter's firm hold and turned around grudgingly, but not before he narrowed his eyes at the captain, as if to warn him that a "serious do-not-lay-your-filthy-innuendos-on-my-daughter talk" was pending between them.

Killian climbed up the stairs that led to the helm, wondering if this was going to be like every single day. He felt like a freaking tourist guide about to take three oblivious passengers to the most dangerous, challenging and tough trip he guessed they'd ever encountered.

"Look over here, girls! No… don't move, Emma baby, you'll scare your flock," David instructed. "Now, smile…"

Killian felt the warmth of the last sun rays hit his face. It was about bloody time they held their positions before the second star to the right appeared. The sooner they arrived on Neverland, the better. He just hoped there were some lost boys still that would find Henry before some idiotic Indian or treacherous mermaid or another, far more ferocious beast did.

"_Tick tock_, people, go to your places as we rehearsed," he commanded from quarterdeck, hammering the curve of his hook against the railing to snap the Charming family out of their reverie.

"We're making memories here, _mate_," David replied between his teeth.

"Killian, don't be so crass and come over here," Emma chided, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, _Killian_," Snow seconded the motion, a little taken aback to hear her daughter call him by his first name. "Henry will complain if you're not on the Neverland album."

They were right. He had taken a liking to Emma's lad pretty quickly. Henry was all Emma, he thanked the gods, but, differently from his blonde mom, he had trusted him easily. He scoffed, "fine, but only because you two ladies asked me nicely."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes again. Of course, f_irst the ladies man than the bro_, she noticed.

Killian crouched on the other side of Emma, her right flank closely covered by David.

"Okay," The Charming strained his tone, if that was even possible. "You take the picture, Snow," he ordered, handing the camera over to his wife. Then, he hovered over behind Emma and Killian, his eyes flickering every second to the Captain's hand that rested on the wooden deck but sinfully close to Emma's back.

"Now, say 'Neverland' on three…" Mary Margaret indicated, but none of them followed her.

Emma had never posed gracefully in any photos, not even post her ugly-duckling high-school phase. She always had this quirky, awkward tick to make funny faces at the camera, so she shrunk her head into the turtle neck of her coat and opened her eyes wide to make it seem she was being held captive aboard a pirate ship.

Killian just stared into the small lens of the camera, unsure of how the black contraption worked to 'paint' their pictures inside.

David still had his lips pressed tightly and his menacing stare that managed to reach the camera on time.

"It's a wrap!" Mother Charming smiled after making sure that her quirky family had been correctly portrayed. Henry would absolutely love that photo, and he would most likely convince his grumpy grandpa to hang it on their living room when they returned.

_The end is only beginning. ;)_


End file.
